Blut und Pisse
"So ein Müll!", brüllte ich und schlug auf meinen schwarzen Schreibtisch ein als ob ich ein Black-Pony vor mir hätte. "Warum dauert das mit dem Kaffee so lange?! Noch zwei Sekunden und ich reiß dir den Bauch auf! Dieses Gespräch ist wichtig!" Womöglich sogar wichtiger als meine Sekretärin selbst, denn ich hatte ein Treffen mit der Argis Ilhytia veranlasst, um mit ihr die Endlösung der Rebellen zu besprechen. Was im Endeffekt eigentlich bedeutet, dass ich von der Made, die sich Argis nennt, einige Truppen bekomme und irgendwo in der Pampa ein paar Heilsidioten mit harter Faust direkt unter die Erde schlagen muss, damit die Argis Anerkennung bekommt, weil sie meine Stellung will. Aber das ist ja auch kein großes Geheimnis, denn ihre Augen werden größer als der Schwanz deiner Mutter, wenn sie mal auf meinen Lordstab stiert und denkt, niemand würde es sehen. Deswegen habe ich das gute Stück direkt weggelegt und ein Gesprächsthema angeschnitten. "Also, wie viele Truppen könnt ihr mir entbehren, Argis?", fragte ich sie mit einem spöttischen Unterton in der Stimme. Sie antwortete, was eigentlich klar war, :"So viele, wie das Schattenreich entbehren kann. Und das Schattenreich könnte euch Legionen von Soldaten geben, aber ich denke, dass vier Männer ausreichen sollten... vertraut mir in der Wahl einfach, ich habe da Erfahrung." Und da war schon der Punkt, wo ich sie aus dem Fenster werfen sollte. Obwohl, die Hündin hat ihre Leibspaten mitgenommen, die bestimmt in all ihrer Skrupellosigkeit, die von Ilhytia ja so hoch gepriesen wird wie ein Stück Fleisch in Afrika, bestimmt den Mut haben, schnell zu Safira zu rennen und eine Geschichte von Mord, Totschlag, Fensterbeschädigung und illegaler Abfallentsorgung zu erfinden. Also beherrschte ich mich und behielt einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck bei. "Warum glaubt ihr das?", fragte ich schnippisch. "Damals in Nàcràzhūl habe ich es schließlich auch nur mit vier Mann geschafft, drei feindliche Schiffe von den Noran-Inseln abzuwehren!", prahlte sie narzisstisch. Ich antwortete:" Nein, euer Vater hat es vollbracht, einer der vier Soldaten war mein Vater und sie hatten Kanonen mit Brandgeschossen. Ihr habt nicht bei der Verteidigung meiner Heimat teilgenommen und habt keinerlei Erfahrung. Deswegen fordere ich als Veteran mindestens zwei Kompanien zu je 40 Soldaten. Es geht hier schließlich um einen Offensivschlag gegen eins ihrer Hauptquartiere!" Sichtlich eingeschnappt huschte sie mit ihren drei Leibwächtern aus meinem Büro. Ich grinste und meine Sekretärin/Assistentin kam hereingeschneit. "Ist sie auf eure Forderungen eingegangen?", fragte sie neugierig. "Nein, und das ist auch gut so. Ich würde doch kein solches Selbstmordkommando da reinschicken! Das soll ruhig einer der anderen Senatoren machen. Wie Varius, dieser Hundesohn! Er hat versucht, sich meine Arena unter den Nagel zu reißen. Ich konnte ihn nur durch seine korrupten Gehilfen ausbremsen! Der müsste mal enthoben werden! Da kommt mir eine Idee: Zhūli, notieren!", befahl ich und begann zu diktieren:"Werter Senat, ich habe etwas vorzubringen. Die von Argis Ilhytia gestellten Truppen sind nicht ausreichend für einen solchen Großangriff und die Verhandlungen mit ihr scheiterten an...sagen wir narzisstischer Inkompetenz ihrerseits. Deswegen bitte ich um eine Abstimmung zur Ernennung eines Kommandanten sowie zur Verteilung der Kompanien, in der Argis Ilhytia durch inadäquates Verhalten kein Vetorecht besitzen sollte." "Denkt ihr, dass so ein Antrag angenommen wird? Ich meine, es geht um die Argis Ilhytia, die Herzogin von Maraīn, der Provinz mit der größten Armee des Schattenreichs!", warnte sie mich. "Zhūli, erstens ist ihr Mann der Fadenzieher hinter den Truppen und sie bekleidet das Amt nur, weil er es nicht wollte. Und zweitens lässt sich bei einem so radikalen Thema wie den Rebellen gut mit den Senatoren und Safira reden. Und drittens bin ich der Lordkanzle, dass heißt ja auch schon was!", lachte ich und zog mich in mein Zimmer der Schwarzfeste zurück. ---- Am nächsten Tag fand die Senatssitzung statt und ich wartete schon sehnsüchtig auf die anderen Dreckssenatoren, die jedoch alle 20 Minuten zu spät kamen. Zum Wohle aller verkniff ich mir einen finsteren Kommentar und setzte mich vor Safira auf meinen Platz und eröffnete die Sitzung direkt mit meinem Antrag. "Senatoren!", fing ich an "Ich unterhielt mich gestern mit der Argis Ilhytia und leider wollte sie mir nur vier Soldaten geben, um das Rebellennest auszuräuchern. Stellt euch das mal vor! Es wäre sinnvoller, ein Black-Pony an die Spitze unserer Regierung zu setzen! Aber Ilhytia, diese Hündin, lebt scheinbar in einer Welt, in der SIE wohl viel militärische Erfahrung hat und dazu noch das klügste Weibstück des Reichs ist! Aber Senatoren, ich sage ihnen, wir müssen...!" "Lordkanzler, zügelt euch!", zischte es von oben und Safira sah mich direkt an. Also wies ich meinen Hass zurück und trug meinen Antrag legitim dem Senat vor. Reges Getuschel war die Folge. "Das ist doch nur Propaganda!", donnerte es aus Ilhytias Mund. "Ist das so? Nennt mir einen Angriff, an dem ihr teilgenommen oder strategisch geplant habt", stichelte ich und erntete ein befriedigendes kleinlautes Schweigen von Ilhytia, woraufhin der ganze Senat wieder lautstark zu diskutieren anfing. "Das ist ein Sonderantrag, deshalb erfolgt die Abstimmung sofort!", befahl Safira und ließ die Stimmen zählen. Und zu meinem Glück wurde ich zum Kommandanten von einer Truppe Soldaten mit insgesamt 100 Schatten gewählt. Und das Beste ist, Ilhytia muss ihr fettes Maul halten! Der Rest der Sitzung beschränkte sich auf die Frage, ob wir eine Landwirtschaft nach ziegischem Vorbild, also kommunistisch, einführen sollten. Jedoch kamen wir zu keinem Ergebnis, weil der konservative Batiatus ja immer dagegebhalten musste. Als ob ihn das einen Dreck schert! Er ist doch der Graf von Kelut, da kriegt er sowieso alles in den Arsch geschoben was passt und muss nicht arbeiten! "Es geht um Tradition! Funktionelle Tradition!" hat der Arschficker argumentiert! Um diesen Zorn aus mir rauszukriegen, musste ich mir die kompletten wöchentlichen Gladiatorenkämpfe, in meiner Arena ''Tormentum, ''ansehen. Aber nach dem Blutbad ging es mir direkt besser und ich freute mich schon auf den morgigen Tag, um einige Daeronsympathisanten umzubringen. ----- Ich empfing die Truppe morgens früh um acht vor den Stadttoren und begutachtete sie. Sie waren nicht besonders kampferfahren, und waren erst seit einem knappen halben Jahr im Dienst, sodass mir der Unteroffizier erst die Stärken der Truppe näherbringen musste, bis ich sie akzeptiert hatte und mit ihnen abmarschierte. Das Rebellennest lag etwa 20 Kilometer südlich der Stadt in einer Wachturmruine aus Zeiten von König Vaomin II., dem letzten König vor Daeron. Ich war dabei, als sein Kopf abgeschlagen wurde, nebst seinen höchsten adligen Verbündeten. Das waren noch Zeiten...aber ich schweife ab. Wir erreichten die Ruine kurz vor Sonnenuntergang und ich wies die Soldaten an, sich bedeckt zu halten, bis mein Befehl kam. Drei Aufklärer mit Einhorn wies ich an, mit ihrer Magie die Anzahl der Feinde zu schätzen und mir sofort Bericht zu erstatten. "Lordkanzler, es befinden sich rund 80 Rebellen in dem Turm, von denen 20 wach sind und Wache halten. Die Wachposten sind allesamt auf dem Turm platzider, nur zwei da vorn bewachen den Eingang", erklärte mir einer der Aufklärer. "Denkt ihr, es ist eine Falle?" "Nein. Ich denke eher, dass es Dummheit und ein strategisch unbegabter Anführer sind. Ubd selbst wenn müssten wir sie nutzen", winkte ich ab und wandte mich den Truppen zu "Wir werden die vorderen Wachposten mithilfe dieser Pfeile hier betäuben. Daraufhin werden diese vier Soldaten die unschädlich gemachten Feinde in den Transporter werfen. Anschließend fesseln wir schnell die schlafenden Rebellen und erledigen am Ende die Wachposten auf dem Turm. Verstanden? Ich will sie lebend haben!" "Sir, jawohl, Sir!", bestätigten die Soldaten im Chor und begannen mit der Arbeit. Und weil ich nicht der beste Autor für Kampfszenen bin, denke ich, dass es reicht, wenn ich berichte, dass mein Plan ohne Verluste mit ein paar Verletzungen aufging. Die Gefangenen wurden danach in den Gralaris, die alte zu einem Gefängnis umfunktionierte Festung Phadons gebracht, um sie einzusperren, bis über ihr Schiksal entschieden war. Ich verhörte ihren Anführer. "Wo ist euer Anführer?", fragte ich ihn eindringlich, erntete aber nur ein Grunzen. Daraufhin schlug ich ihm ins Gesicht und wiederholte meine Frage: "Wo ist euer Anführer?" "Das weiß niemand. Wir sind nur ein selbstorganisierter Trupp der Bewegung gegen die Demokratie-Hure Safi..", wurde er durch einen festen Schlag unterbrochen. Das Einhorn neben mir erklärte, dass es wohl gespürt hatte, dass er nicht gelogen hatte. Mir war es eigentlich auch egal, weshalb ich ihn dann direkt in die Zellen meiner Arena abgeschoben habe. Das wird ein spektakuläres Fest mit vielen nutzbaren Kämpfern werden! ------ Am nächsten Tag trug ich meine Erfolge Safira vor, die mich dafür lobte und mir die Gefangenen vollends überließ. "Ich bin gegen Sklaverei", hatte sie betont, "aber wir können uns keine Daeron-Sympathisanten leisten, deshalb müssen wir sie loswerden. Und ihr seid der Richtige dafür!" Ich fühlte mich geehrt und ging daraufhin zu dem Ludus meiner Arena. Dort empfing ich Aslin, meinen Gladiatorenausbilder. Er schien sichtlich genervt, wahrscheinlich wegen der sturen und uneinsichtigen Gefangenen, die seit gestern Nacht innerhalb der Arenazellen schmorten. "Lordkanzler, ich kann diese Truppe nicht gut trainieren. Weder Zwang, Züchtigung oder Strafen bringen etwas!", schilderte er mir die Situation. Ich antwortete kalt:"Musst du auch nicht. Wir werden übermorgen Spiele zu meinem Ehren veranstalten und dabei die Truppe durch meine gut ausgebildeten Kämpfer hinrichten. Und du wirst persönlich den Anführer der Gruppe töten. Du wolltest doch mal wieder kämpfen, oder nicht?" "Natürlich, aber der Anführer? Meint ihr den Schattenprinzen?" "Nein, den habe ich nicht. Aber der Anführer hat viele Höfe in der Umgebung geplündert und Massaker veranstaltet. Es werden vor allem Verbliebene im Tormentum sein und dich feiern. Und wie kommst du denn auf den Schattenprinzen? Den hätte ich persönlich Safira übergeben, wenn ich ihn hätte!", erwiderte ich. "Es hätte ja sein können, dass ihr ihn an einem uneinsichtigen Ort gefangen haltet. Aber egal, wie lautet eure Order?" "Erkläre meinen Kämpfern den Sachverhalt und rüste sie mit einem Langschwert und Schild aus. Ich will nicht, dass sie durch diese Pseudopartisanen noch Schäden nehmen. Es soll eine Hinrichtung sein und kein Kampf. Verstehst du das?" "Jawohl, Lordkanzler!", bejahte er und ging in den Ludus zurück, während ich mich in mein Schlossgemach zurückzog und gespannt auf den übermorgigen Tag wartete. ---- Den darauffolgenden Tag fand keine Senatssitzung statt, sodass ich mich voll und ganz auf meine (eigentliche) Hauptverdienstquelle als Gladiatoren- und Arenameister konzentrieren und daher in aller Ruhe die Festspiele zur Hinrichtung meiner Gefangenen planen konnte. Dabei zog ich meinen Ausbilder zu Rate, um ein grandioses Schauspiel für meine zahlende Kundschaft zu garantieren. "Was meint ihr? Nachdem wir den Großteil der Truppe in Gruppenkämpfen dezimiert haben...sollten wir dann direkt euch gegen die drei höchsten DS kämpfen lassen und den Rest hinterher erledigen oder euch als Letztes antreten lassen?", fragte ich ihn und zeichnete ein kleines Schema auf Papier. "Ich würde gerne mittig als Höhepunkt auftreten. Aber vorher sagt ihr mir, wie meine Gegner ausgestattet werden." "In Ordnung", sprach ich und zeichnete mein Schema fertig, "Es sind insgesamt drei Gegner, die Anführer der Rebellentruppe. Der Erste wird mit einem Speer kämpfen, während die anderen beiden gewöhnlich mit Kurzschwert und Breitschild kämpfen werden. Ich denke schon, dass du das schaffst, ihre Schilde sind nämlich aus Holz und einfach zu durchbrechen. Der Griff des Speers ist auch schon halb vermodert und ist nichts Tödliches." "Gut! Das wird ein einfaches Spiel!", freute sich mein Kämpfer euphorisch. "Vergesst nicht: Gut aussehen und Dominanz zeigen ist wichtiger als ein ehrenhafter Kampf. Das sind zum Tode verurteilte Massenmörder und verdienen das. Alles klar?", wies ich ihn noch einmal hin. "Das wird suggeriern, dass diese Rebellen absolute Nichtskönner sind." "Abgemacht.", sagte er und schlug bei mir ein. Der Kampf konnte beginnen. ----